Mater and McQueen reconciled and say what they learned/Flying to Buckingham Palace/Mater confronts Axlerod/Knighting Ceromony
The way the Mater and McQueen reconciled and say what they learned, Flying to Buckingham Palace, Mater confronts Axlerod and Knighting Ceremony scenes go in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (After all the lemons have been arrested, Guido is trying to get the bomb off Mater with his wheel gun, but the bolts would not come off. He is with McQueen, Luigi and the whole of Team Equesodor, while the Radiator Springs residents, Finn and Holley are watching from barriers put up around the area by the police, while Professor Z is still unconscious.) Guido: (shouts in Italian, throws his wheel gun towards the ground, and leaves) Hiro: I don't get that. Lightning McQueen: (to Luigi) Wh... What's he saying? What's wrong? Luigi: None of his wrenches fit the bolts! James: Oh, now what do we do? Thomas: We still have no idea who could have turned on the bomb. Mater: (looks and then gets a sudden realization) I get it. I get it! I know what needs to be done. Twilight Sparkle: You do, Mater? Lightning McQueen: Then do it! Mater: What? No. I can't do it. Look, nobody takes me seriously. I know that now. This ain't Radiator Springs. Lightning McQueen: Yes, it is. Look, you're yourself in Radiator Springs. Be yourself here. And if...if people aren't taking you seriously, then they need to change, not you. I know that now because I was wrong before the whole time. Not when I'm so new to the magic of friendship. I do admit, I still have a lot to learn. But I do also know that your personality and our friendship means as much to us as it does to you, and I'm really sorry I couldn't see them both sooner. You were there for me. I should've accepted you for who you are. Like Twilight, Thomas, Starlight and Sunset told me. This friendship lesson was just as valuable to me as it was to them. They are my teachers. They accept me for who I am. And I know that they can teach you and accept you for who you are too. Now, you can do this. You're the bomb. (While McQueen is talking, Mater starts to feel better and our heroes especially Twilight are shown smiling happily and they feel so proud of McQueen completing his friendship lesson) Mater: Thanks, buddy. Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, you're the actual bomb. Now, let's go! Mater: Oh, right! Hang on! (hooks up to McQueen, and drives away) Twilight Sparkle: Come on, team! (Thomas whistles bravely, then goes after Mater, with the rest of Team Equesodor following him and all the non-vehicle members (except Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce) quickly climbed aboard , holding on tight inside them) Gloriosa Daisy: But I wonder if it is that Mater has figured out who turned on the bomb. Timber Spruce: Don't worry, sis. We'll find out once we get the palace. Finn McMissile: Where's he going? Mater: (as they drive through the traffic) Computer! Computer: Yes, Agent Mater? Mater: I need that thing you done before to get me away from McQueen! Computer: Request acknowledged. (brings out Mater's rockets and activates them) Twilight Sparkle: Luckily, our spells can make us go faster! (She and Starlight use their accelerating spells to make the vehicle team members accelerate) Lightning McQueen: (as they see the road ending at a T junction) Uh, Mater? Mater: (to his computer) Now I need you to do the chute! The second kind, not the first! Computer: Deploying chute. Lightning McQueen: (as they get lifted up into the air) Ah... Aah! Twilight Sparkle: Time to fly now! (Twilight and Starlight use their flight spells to make all the the vehicle team members in the team fly, following Mater and McQueen, who are going over London's buildings, around St Paul's Cathedral, over St. James's Park, and then head towards Buckingham Palace, where Axlerod is with the Queen, Prince William, and the spectators on the platform.) Queen Elizabeth II: Who's winning the race? (As soon as Mater, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor land on the platform, the bodyguards immediately get in front of them, attempting to protect the Queen.) Mike Lorengine: Back off! Back away! Queen Elizabeth II: Ooh! It's Lightning McQueen! Princess Celestia: Twilight? Bodyguard: Get back! Lightning McQueen: No, no, it's OK! Thomas: Calm down! He's not gonna hurt the Queen! Lightning McQueen: OK, t-tell 'em, Mater. Explain. Mater: Okay! Somebody's been sabotaging the racers and hurtin' the cars, and I know who. Oh, wait. Your Majesties. (bows) Bodyguards: (noticing the bomb on Mater) Bomb! It's a bomb! (all getting their guns out) Freeze! Everybody, down! Back up! Move it! Crowd members around the racetrack: (evacuating) Aaaaaahhh!!!!! (continue clamoring) (The Radiator Springs residents then watch from the Victoria Memorial as the bodyguards draw their guns at Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor.) Bodyguard: Get off the stage! Move it! Finn McMissile: (arriving along with Holley) Hold your fire! He can't disarm it! Mater, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now! Mater: This ain't nothing at all like Radiator Springs. Lightning McQueen: Mater, just cut to the chase! Twilight Sparkle: Who is it, Mater? Mater: Okay. It's him! (points to Axlerod) Thomas: Axlerod? Wait, I remember! I knew that something wasn't right about you! You liar! Miles Axlerod: What?! Me? You've got to be crazy. Mater: I figured it out when I realized y'all attached this ticking time bomb with Whitworth bolts - the same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph. Holley! Show that picture. Holley Shiftwell: OK. (gets the photo up on her on-board computer) Mater: And then I remembered what they say about old British engines: if there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em. Miles Axlerod: What is he talking about? Mater: It was you leaking oil at the party in Japan. You just blamed it on me. Human Pinkie Pie: You mean that leak was actually caused by Axlerod? Pinkie Pie: Who knew? Henry: So Mater was telling the truth that he never leak oil at all after all. Rarity: We're now sorry we accused you back there at the party, Mater. Emily: Wait. If it wasn't Mater that leaked oil, then... (The team then glare angrily at McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles nervously) Uh, sorry. Thomas: sighs We'll say no more about it. Miles Axlerod: (to Mater) Electric cars don't use oil, you twit! Mater: Then you're fakin' it. You didn't convert to no electric. (getting closer and closer to Axlerod) If we pop that hood, we gonna see that engine from that picture right there. Miles Axlerod: This lorry's crazy! He's going to kill us all! (gets cornered, almost falling off the platform) Stay away! Holley Shiftwell: But Sir Axlerod created the race, Mater. Why would he want to hurt anyone? Mater: To make allinol look bad so everybody'd go back to using oil. I mean, he said it himself with that disguised voice. Percy: But why would Axelrod make his own fuel look dangerous? Miles Axlerod: Disguised voice?! Dangerous?! What are you both talking about? You're nuts, you are! Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Don't you be calling Mater and Percy nuts! Prince William: This is going nowhere fast. We really should go, Grandmother. Queen Elizabeth II: One moment, I'd like to see where this is going. Princess Celestia: So do I. Finn McMissile: Mater, he created allinol. Mater: Yeah, but what if he found that huge oil field just as the world was trying to find something else? What if he came up with allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad? Miles Axlerod: "What if?" You're basing this on a "what if"?! Thomas: Ah, so alternative energy is no worry after all! Bodyguard 1: Okay, that's it! Bodyguard 2: (as they and the police move the Queen, Prince William, and the spectators away from the bomb) Come on, lads, clear out. Miles Axlerod: Wait! Somebody save me! The lorry's crazy! Keep away, you idiot! Finn McMissile: Mater! Thomas: We're all gonna die! Holley Shiftwell and Team Equesodor: (as the bomb's clock ticks to eight seconds) Mater! Miles Axlerod: Someone do something! (Several of the police officers close their eyes, and one by one, Finn, Holley, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor close their eyes as well and Twilight and Starlight use their widely-ranged shield spells to make a shield to protect all their friends and the rest of the team, as the camera shows the timer saying three seconds.) Miles Axlerod: You're insane, you are! Deactivate!! (Then the bomb's clock stops at one second, and shows "Voice accepted, deactivated".) Bomb's Computer: Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Axlerod. (displays a message of its dialogue, with a smiley face at the end) Thomas: Miles Axlerod, you're under arrest! (Axlerod then pants as two police officers turn up beside him, and Mater uses his hook to open Axlerod's hood, showing his engine as it revs.) Finn McMissile: The engine from the photo. Holley Shiftwell: It's a perfect match. Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? Thomas: Well, Miles Axlerod, we really don't know. I was suspicious of you from the beginning and I was right, you were lying. James: And you learnt a valuable lesson, Axelrod; Confessing to crime doesn't pay! Starlight Glimmer: But we all know one thing about our best friend Mater. Applejack and Human Applejack: He is so extremely full of honesty... Fluttershy and Human Fluttershy: ...Kindness... Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie: ...Laughter... Rarity and Human Rarity: ...Generosity... Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: ...Loyalty... Twilight Sparkle: And Mater may be a fool/idiot every now and then, but he has always carry within him the most powerful and most important magic of all! Team Equesodor: The Magic of Friendship! James: Thomas, we are sorry we didn't believe you. Can you ever forgive us? Thomas: Don't worry, I forgive you. Lightning McQueen: And it's official. You're coming to all my races from now on. Mater: Now you're talkin'! (does a high five with McQueen) (The screen then shows Buckingham Palace at dusk, as many visitors stand behind the gates, while a fanfare is heard performing "Rule, Britannia!". Inside, Mater is trying to get the attention of one of the foot guards.) Mater: Hyeeugh! (makes garbled noises, then tongue noises) Lightning McQueen: Mater, let's go! You're on. (They enter the throne room, where the others are part of the crowd. Meanwhile, the two guards at the door make salutes.) Sir Harley Gassup: Your Majesties, may I present for the investiture of honorary knighthood of the British Realm, Tow Mater of Radiator Springs! Lightning McQueen: (to Mater) Go get 'em, buddy. (joins his friends from Radiator Springs and the rest of Team Equesodor) (Mater then bows in front of Twilight Sparkle (who is now wearing her crown), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Queen Elizabeth II, who takes out her sword used for knighting and gently taps it on him.) Queen Elizabeth II: (tapping the sword gently on each of Mater's sides) We hereby dub thee Sir Tow Mater. Crowd: (all cheer) Mater: Sir? Shoot, you can just call me Mater, Your Majesty. I don't wanna hear none of this "sir" business. Starlight Glimmer: (walks up to Mater) You know, Mater, for a tow truck who isn't great at adapting to different cultures of various countries, you did pretty well. Princess Celestia: Indeed. And we're glad to see you've found a way to truly embrace yourself, Mater. You may be more than an idiot/fool than you think. Besides, a true friend in any way leads not by forcing others to bow before him, but by inspiring others to stand with him. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. We hope you see it too, Mater, our dear friend. Mater: I do. Crowd: (all cheer) Mater: And thank you so much, Princess Celestia. Everyone. By the way, have y'all met each other? Queen, McQueen. McQueen, Queen. McQueen, McMissile. McMissile, McQueen. Queen, McMissile. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1